


Storm

by notgood23



Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [14]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Children, Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23
Summary: Jay and Nya's daughter is afraid of the storm going on outside. Good thing her father happens to be the elemental master of lightning. Fluff
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Storm

The rain pounded on the roof in a flurry of torrents, breaking the normal tranquil silence of the monastery.

The rolling booms of thunder only seemed to get closer as the winds began to set in, howling throughout the halls. It was proving to be quite the dark and stormy night.

Being so late at night, everyone was tucked into bed, nice and warm. Safe.

However, hidden by the sounds of the storm, soft and tiny, albeit fast footsteps padded across the wooden floorboards of the hallway.

The bedroom door creaked open as the little four-year-old girl stepped in.

 _"Mama?"_ She whispered, standing by the door. It was too dark to see anything, the lights having been switched off for the night.

She called out again, into the darkened room. _"Ma-"_

The little girl was abruptly interrupted as a lightning bolt struck close outside, creating an equally angry shockwave of thunder.

"Mama!" She cried, running over to the bedside.

Nya's eyes fluttered open, hearing her daughter's cry. "Emma?" she said, straining her eyes against the darkness, looking for her. There was another flash of lightning, followed by a roar of thunder, shaking the walls.

She heard small whimpers beside the bed. Nya moved closer to the edge, and flicked on the lamp on the bedside table. She then caught a glimpse of her daughter, crouched, covering her ears, eyes squeezed shut.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Nya asked, reaching out to her.

Emma wordlessly climbed into her arms and began to cry. Nya held her close as she let her cry, rubbing circles into her back. "My poor baby," she cooed, "What's the matter hm?" She pressed a kiss to her head, waiting for her to calm.

Another boom sounded from the outside, the rain splashing forcefully against the house.

She only clung tighter to her mother. "I'm...scared," she hiccupped.

"Oh sweetie...everything will be alright."

Jay, who stirred at her side, began to sit up. He immediately rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, hearing his daughter's cries. He moved closer seeing Emma's expression.

Gently wiping away stray tears, he then pressed a hand to her forehead. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

"The storm is scaring her." Nya replied, letting Emma crawl into her father's lap.

"Don't worry, we're safe here." he said, brushing a curl behind her ear. He gave her a soft smile before an idea struck him. "You know what? Daddy knows _just_ what to do."

He turned back to Nya. "We're going to step out a bit. Keep the bed warm for us, okay?", Jay said with a wink. Nya teasingly smacked him with a pillow, before he swung his legs over the bed, making his way to the closet. He threw on a sweatshirt and hastily stepped into a pair of sneakers.

He offered a hand out to Emma, helping her climb down from their bed. "Come on sweetie, let's go put on some shoes, okay?"

Another boom hit, lightning brightening the room for a moment. Emma moved closer.

"It's alright, I got you." her father reassured her.

/ / / /

After stopping at her bedroom to fetch Emma a jacket and some shoes, they set off towards outside.

Together, they quietly walked down the dark hallway, Emma holding Jay's hand. Once they came to the big double doors at their front, he pushed them open, allowing his daughter to step out first.

"Daddy?"

"Mm?" Jay crouched down, zipping up her jacket and pulling the hood over her head.

"What are we doing?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice from being brought closer to the big scary storm.

"You'll see."

He looked out and up into the sky. The rain was still pouring down, and it appeared that the thunder and lightning had started to die down a bit. But, if the hair standing on the back of his neck was anything to go by, he knew it wouldn't be too long before it began to show up again.

Carefully, he grabbed onto her hand, moving under the awnings of the old building, making their way to the far edge of the deck.

"Sit with me," he said, pulling her into his lap. Jay held her close, trying to keep her calm as he he pointed out the storm past the tall walls.

"You remember Daddy's powers don't you?"

"Mmmmmm...Blue!" Emma replied, in a burst of cheer.

"Yes baby, the blue light! That's what's happening out there!" he replied, gesturing to some of the far away flashes in the sky.

The rolls of thunder were starting to come back, along with his daughter's frightened whimpers.

"Hey, hey, want to know a secret?" he said in a gentle voice. "The blue light is called lightning." Jay readjusted his grip on his daughter, holding out his other hand. A small strand of electricity began to form across the palm of his hand.

"Wow..." Emma said quietly, watching it fizzle in his hand. The reflection of the blue light in her eyes faded as he closed his hand.

Emma never really had a chance to witness her father's powers up close. Or any of the ninja's for that matter. Everyday, when they trained in the courtyard, she was always somewhere else. Echo would take her to the base of the hill, looking for bugs amongst the grassy flowerfield, or they'd be inside, playing or coloring.

They had agreed it'd be better that way.

He could fell the electrical build up surrounding the monastery, coupled with the rumbling growing louder once more. Jay looked down at his daughter. "Lightning doesn't have to be scary."

Simultaneously, and with a flick of his wrist, he shot lightning towards the sky _just_ as the storm's bolt hit, leaving the duo being basked in a quick burst of blue light.

"See how pretty?"

"Pretty..."

"And because Daddy can control lightning, the storms will never hurt you. Ever."

Another large boom of thunder rang once again. Jay, in response, raised his hand out to the sky. "Go away thunder!" he said, shooting a bolt of lightning out into the sky.

He smiled hearing the small giggles from Emma.

"See? Now let's do it together. Raise your hand, and say it when it comes back, okay? Scare it away!"

Emma raised her hand, a smile on her face replacing her cries from earlier.

The rumbling began to strengthen.

"Wait for iiiiiiiiit... _wait_ for it." Jay raised his hand, watching the skies.

There was a sudden crescendo as the thunder rolled in.

"Now!"

"Go away thunder!" They yelled in unison. Jay shot yet another lightning bolt. However that wasn't what caught his attention. In the corner of his eye, he saw a little _itty bitty_ spark of blue, he turned his head, just to see it fizzle at his daughter's fingertips.

_Just like him._

Emma didn't seem to notice, instead keeping her hand out, waiting for more thunder.

"Great job baby, just like that!" He praised, before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

He'd definitely have to tell Nya all about this in the morning. But for now, the two of them together could scare away this storm.


End file.
